The Three Moons
by Sailor Chaos
Summary: I suck at summaries so please bare with me... Usagi and two new sailor senshi have fallen into the DBZ dimension, only problem is that a great evil has followed them, can the girls protect the ones they love? or will they die trying?
1. Tails?!?

  
  
Disclaimers: I totally do not own Dragon ball anything or Sailormoon!! i was just sick today, 9/14/01, and decided to write this story.   
  
  
The Three Moons  
Chapter One  
  
Aya and Serena stood just above the Cherry Hill Temple, they watched all the inner senshi talk about the days events. Serena kneeled from her position on the branch of a huge Sakura Tree. The blossoms were in bloom, she and her sister were surrounded by a never ending beauty of pale pink and white, occasionally deep maroon and white mixed.  
" Ei, Aya they'll never know will they?" Serena asked, she sighed at looked at the inners with longing.  
" Hai, they will soon know ... it's just not time yet." A mysterious voice sounded behind them. Aya looked over her shoulder at Sailor Pluto the Guardian of the Gates of time. Serena sighed and continued to look at the five girls below.  
" We know Pu ... we know.." Serena sighed for what..the umpteenth time that day.  
" When will we be able to make an appearance without having to blast youmas from the shadows?" Aya asked, she was just as anxious as her sister to be with the inners. Serena's violet gaze left the five girls below momentarily to fix them on Pluto's Amber eyes. Pluto was in her fuku so her dark green hair was up in a ponytail instead of left down. Serena looked at her own dark brown hair and sighed, she wished she could become one of them pretty soon.  
" Ei, Princess I cannot tell you know that."  
" Dun call us that, you're just as much of royalty as we are." Serena said softly then looked at her sister.   
Serena and Aya were identical twins, they had the same dark brown hair, violet eyes, and the same heart-shaped face. They wore their hair like Minako's only Serena had a dark crimson bow and Aya had a dark purple one. There hair was slightly wavy and cascaded down, Serena's went to her ankles, and Aya's went to her knees. Sometimes they would wear their hair in a long French braid down their backs.   
Aya was wearing a black pair of baggy cargos and a dark purple tank top that said 'Super Smart Ass' in black glitter. Serena wore basically the same thing only her top was a dark crimson and hers said 'Super Bitch' in black glitter also.  
" Ei, I know girls. Why don't you try to make friends with them?"   
" Hello, they'll think we're weird." Serena practically yelled but remembered the girls below her could hear them.  
" I doubt it. Why not give it a shot? They'll love you guys." Pluto said reassuringly.  
" Ei, Pu ... the inners and the outers dun like each other... but..what if they didn't like the other moons?" Aya asked then watched as Ami looked up and spotted Pluto. Serena looked down to see five faces staring at the three. She was so surprised that she jumped and accidentally fell out of the tree. In a blur Pluto Transported herself on the ground and caught her before she could get hurt. Serena glared at Pluto who only shrugged and set her down. Aya sighed and leaped out of the tree. Once she was down on the ground Pluto bowed before everyone.  
Um, Pluto...why were you and these girls standing over us?" Minako asked and looked them over.  
" Ei, we were just discussing some things."   
" Like what, Pu?" Usagi asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
" About fate ... and what we should and shouldn't tell you."   
Serena and Aya groaned as the five other senshi turned to them.  
" Senshi, do you remember some battles when some senshi would help you guys out. but, you never ever saw them since they were forever in the shadows?" Pluto asked with laughter in her eyes as Rei glared at the two behind her.  
" Yeah, what about it?" Makoto answered and blinked.  
" Well, these two girls here are those two other senshi. Meet Sailor Havoc, and Sailor Chaos." There were collective gasps among the crowd and The two twins were fidgeting. Well, Serena was fidgeting while her sister was planning an escape route.  
" Hai, we are they..." Serena muttered and looked at the ground and dug her foot into it.  
" Pu...you shouldn't have said anything." Aya grumbled and smacked her forehead at the five stupefied people in front of them.  
" Ei, they just don't have their memories of you two." Pluto smiled and raised her time staff. A soft glow started to appear and it wen to the other senshi's foreheads, there planetary symbols glowed as they closed their eyes.  
There were some flashbacks of their past life but only there were three moons coursing around the planet Earth instead of one. It showed two girls in fukus only they couldn't make out the colors. But they looked just like Serena and Aya only they had dark brown fuzzy tails trailing behind them.  
When the other Senshi opened there eyes, Usagi's eyes swelled up with tears. She rushed to Serena and Aya and hugged them both.  
" Oh my god, my two sisters!! I can't believe this!!" Usagi cried and hugged them.  
" I've got to return to the time gates, I'll be back later." Pluto said and disappeared into a black swirling portal.  
" Um, Usagi...let..go..can't...breathe.." Serena gasped out her face was turning blue. Usagi yelped and let her half sister go.  
" So...there are actually three moons?" Ami asked a little sckeptical.  
"Hai, but, the only reason was that our life energy is processed into those moons, after we died ... both the moons died with us, but After Usagi died...the regular moon stayed. It was much stronger than our moons." Aya stated softly a little hurt reflecting in her eyes. Makoto blinked trying to let this new information sink in.  
"Well, since you are Ondago atama's half sisters, we'll be friends with you!!" Minako squealed and Serena beamed along with her two sisters. Her life was about to get very interesting.  
  
~ Four months later~  
  
The five inner senshi were all henshined and standing in the middle of the road facing a green looking alien bug with a needle like thing on the end of it's tail. Usagi blinked and then made a disgusted face, this thing was more than ugly ... it was fugly.   
" Ei, what the hell is that?!?" Minako whispered and made the same icky face as Usagi.  
" I dunno Venus, but whatever it is it ain't here for a cup of tea." Makoto answered then looked at the glaring Rei and to Ami who was looking for weak spots.  
" Ei, he's perfect.... there are no flaws.." Ami whispered. the alien looked at them and smirked.  
" That's because I am perfection." He sneered." And soon you will become part of this perfection standing before you." He laughed bitterly and evilly.  
( Sailor Chaos: the laugh is like a mix between Heero's maniacal laugh when he killed people in the beginning of the series, and the screeching of the wild banshees of Ireland...... )  
(Sailor Havoc: damn...that sounds like your cat when we put it in the shower trying to wash it...)  
( Sailor Chaos: Yeah I know, I still have the scratch marks. * glares at her kitty*)  
  
"Man, I sure do hope Sailor Chaos and Havoc get here soon." Sailor moon whispered, the green alien sent a yellow blast at them that was sent right in front of Jupiter.   
Sailor Jupiter was just frozen, she couldn't move she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The blast was about to hit here when out of no where some guy pushed her out of the way and took the blast head on.  
  
~ Down the street~  
Serena and Aya still weren't transformed but saw a yellow blast hit someone. Once they neared the group Serena noticed it was one of her many crushes but he was like her number one crush. His name was Ben, he was hot, he had light brown hair and dark blue eyes to die for. He was at least 6'3 and was well built, he played football for their school. Serena froze, time seemed to stop as she saw the blast hit him head on. She tore up inside and basically died right then and there. Her power flared as the anger took over her body, her sister Aya was at Usagi's side. Aya wasn't about to let her sister get killed by this thing.   
Serena ran full force to Ben after the yellow light had died out, he was coughing up blood and the light in his eyes was slowly diminishing. Serena sighed and figured she couldn't do anything but kick this major assholes ass.  
" How could you!!" She screamed her voice was barely audible. Her power began to flare higher than before. She rushed at the Alien her eyes were blinded by white because of her rage. The Alien easily stopped her with a swift punch to the stomach and she flew into Mars and Mercury.   
Aya blinked but held Usagi back as she seemed to be angry that someone would hurt her sister. But Serena got back up with one fluid motion. She glared daggers at this green alien and she started to glow crimson. She stretched out her hand and closed her eyes.  
" Witch's Acid Rain!!" She screamed, the wind picked up and it began to rain acid all over the alien only the acid never hit anything but it's enemy. She flicked her wrist and the rain stopped to show an alien half mutilated due to the rain. It growled and limped over to somewhere. A black portal opened and he slipped through it, Serena in her rage ran forward and jumped in after him.   
" SERENA!!" All the scouts yelled, Aya rushed forward and tried to grab her but only stumbled and fell in too, Usagi was crying so hard that she didn't notice that Aya had accidentally pulled her into the portal too. Before the other scouts could get to the portal it closed up and disappeared.   
Everyone stood there blinking and crying silently, the remaining senshi walked slowly to Rei's temple. They were all in a daze after loosing their beloved princess's.  
  
~ Some spooky dark forest~  
  
Serena, Aya, and Usagi were all laying in the middle of a weird forest, all three girls were unconscious but, only two of them were battered and bruised.   
  
~ Somewhere in a nice and cheerful area with birds singing and stuff~  
  
Two young men were sparring each other, they were having fun taunting each other. If you looked closely you could see that they had black hair sticking every which way direction and the same Cole black eyes. It looked like a typical family even, if this event wasn't typical in and everyday family.  
They were about to end the spar when a huge ki rating exploded their senses. They looked around at the huge midnight black sky that used to be a pure light blue. A huge thunder like noise cracked and purple lightning flashed in the middle of the forest. After the lightning returned to the sky, the black sky was swallowed up behind it and the sky, animals, and everyday life returned. But the ki rating was still there. Only one was moving at a fast pace and the other was a cluster of about maybe ten people regarding by the ki.   
" Ei, Gohan, come with me I think we should go to the cluster of ki's." The boy nodded and left behind his father, who we know now is Son Goku.  
The duo flew fast towards the ki only to see the rest of the Z senshi and three girls. Goku was amazed to find out that these three girls had high ki levels.   
" Ei, these girls are weak." Vegeta sneered and nudged one of them with his foot. She stirred in her sleep and smacked his foot "Go away Mom, wake me up on the second Tuesday of next week" she said grumpily and rolled over on to her side. Some of the Z senshi tried to stifle their laughs as Vegeta got red in the face.  
" Ei, apparently she's not a morning person" Commented Goku and looked at the three girls warily, there just wasn't something right about all of them.  
" Ei, we should just leave them be." Piccolo grunted and started to walk away.  
" No, they could be an enemy." Krillen said, a the word enemy Serena who had been previously bothered in her nice sleep shot straight up and started looking for this so called 'enemy'   
" Enemy, where... " She was looking around her and had her back to them. She blinked then rubbed the back of her neck, she looked at her clothes which were a little torn, but the cuts, and bruises were slightly healing themselves. She sighed and slowly turned around only to get startled. She squeaked and jumped, only to trip over her sister Aya and fall flat on her butt. " Geez, dun do that to a girl." She mumbled and got up again. She studied everyone who was practically staring at her like she had another head.  
" Wow, really nice welcoming comity"   
" We're not a welcoming comity little girl." Vegeta scoffed and turned his nose up in the air.  
" Well I luv you too..." then she got an evil idea." Prince of all Egos." She snickered a little until there was a cough to her right and she looked at the group who was laughing. Then she remembered about the weird green alien. She looked at her sister Usagi who had a gash on her forehead  
"Ei, did you guys happen to see a youma, he was like an alien...he was green and had this really weird tail with a sharp pointy thing on the end?" she asked and swayed slightly.  
" No, why?"  
" Oh, nothing.. I just really need to find him.." She said and her eyes glazed over when she remember Ben's uncertain death.  
" Are you evil? and why are you all beaten up? You look like my dad Goku's age!! You guys should go out." A little boy who looked like younger of the men came up in front of her. She blinked then smiled at him.  
" Iei, I'm not evil I'm supposed to be protecting the Universe, and the reason I am beaten up isn't important, and I'm waaaayyy too old for your dad." The little boys eyes got big and he blinked, Serena laughed and ruffled his hair.  
" Ei, he's a cute one. anyhoo I'm Serena!! and .... * there was a faint groan from behind her as her sister Aya woke up, she looked around and nudged Usagi who shot straight up and took a fighting stance. She relaxed when she saw Serena talking with a small boy* and those two are Usagi my half sister * Usagi waves and says hi* and my twin sister Aya * Aya blinks then says hi* And who might you be?" She stooped to the little ones level and he kid of froze at her kindness.   
" Ei, dad I don't think she's evil..." He said still looking at the lady before him, she had soft dark brown hair and violet eyes that fit so perfectly, her skin was creamy white and looked smooth. She was only 4'11 in height whereas his dad was 6'11. He turned to see his dad red in the face at his sons comment with his hand behind his head laughing nervously.  
" Oh, I'm Gohan and my dad is Goku, he's the one in the orange GI. The green man over there is Piccolo he's my sensei. and then there's Krillen, Yamcha, Chaut-zu, Tien, Vegeta, and Trunks." Serena smiled and stood back up.   
" Ei, we're sorry we have cause a distburance to you all." Aya said and moved beside her sister. Unconsciously her tail unwound and wound around Serena's arm for some reason. She saw the Purple haired boy and immediately fell in love. He was to die for, and he was watching her curiously. Then she noticed what he was looking at, he saw her tail...  
~~~~~~~~~  
Sailor Chaos: Sorry guys if it's not long enough, I have one rule before I post any more of this fics, I need..... two...reveiws...see it's soo many reveiws....it'll take forever for you to fill out that many.   
Sailor Havoc: I know!! We'll die waiting so long!!  
* Duo lets himself into the computer room*  
Duo: Geez, two reviews is no sweat, you two are way too melodramatic.  
Sailor Havoc mutters: like you aren't, * mocks him in her best duo vioce* I am Shinigami the God of Death, anyone to see a gundam has a date with his maker  
*Sailor Chaos snickers and as Duo walks out looking at them funny*  
Sailor Chaos: Anyway, please Review I'll take anything, so Ja Ne for the time being!!  



	2. :: blinkety blink blink::

  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ or Sailor moon, so be nice. I wanted to also take this time to thank the following three people who reveiwed before I posted this : DBZTrunks1528548, Sailor Pixie, and Faith. Thankz you guys!!  
  
The Three Moons  
Chapter Two  
  
Serena sighed and unwound her tail too, Usagi smacked herself in the forehead as everyone stepped back who wasn't a Saiy-jin.  
" So much for not scaring people." Aya muttered and let her tail uncurl itself and flow behind her.   
" How can this be, female Saiy-jins?!?" Vegeta stammered, he wasn't to sure what to think. Serena sighed and blinked, then got an idea, she poked her sister and pointed to Vegeta. Aya snickered and got the idea.  
" We're sorry Vegeta-sama, but we're not full Saiy-jins. And we're sorry about Vegeta-sei's uncertain explosion." Aya said in her most cool voice. His face widened when he recognized the three girls.  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
"Hey, Vegeta!! Come here I wanna show you something!!" Yelled a Saiy-jin from the cat walk. Vegeta smirked when he recognized the voice, it was his friend Raukle.   
Vegeta flew up to him and landed gracefully next to his friend on the cat walk. His friend appeared to be smiling and looking at a picture, he turned the picture over to Vegeta. Vegeta studied the picture and noticed that it had two twin girls with dark brown hair in four ondagos and deep beautiful violet eyes. They seemed to be about 17, there was another girl with golden hair in two ondagos with crystalline blue eyes. And then finally in the background there stood a silver haired blue-eyed woman with a golden crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. He studied more closely and noticed that the two twins had two dark brown fuzzy tails trailing behind.  
" Those two girls are my daughters, me and Queen Serenity, while I was on a trip to the moon, conceived them. There names are Serenade and Ayame, and their half sister is Usagi." He said proudly and looked at Vegeta who was smiling.  
" They look strong, for onna's at least." Vegeta answered and handed him back the picture.  
  
~ New Flashback~  
  
The intercom came on and three distressed looking girls came onto the screen. Vegeta looked at them and noticed they were the three Lunarian Princess's of the Moon Kingdom.  
" Prince Vegeta!! Our kingdom is under attack by Beryl, is Raukle there!! He's our father." One of them screamed and the building they were in shook.  
" Hai, I'll send some of my men there" He answered and ended the com link.  
  
After he and his men reached the moon it was totally deserted except for the Queens body. The others were totally destroyed and gone. He looked at Raukle who looked like he was fighting himself inside.  
~ End Flashback~  
  
"Y- you..you're them..." He said and came closer. Serena beamed as he remembered them but then sunk when she remembered her father.  
Trunks looked at his dad like he was crazy and blinked.  
" Who's who Vegeta?" Goku asked a little confused by this.  
" They're my friend and comrade's children. At least the twins are, the other girl is his Step Daughter." Aya sighed and looked around.  
" How is Raukle?" Usagi asked, Vegeta's face became dark in remembrance  
"He died shortly after you did. He actually killed himself out of grief." Vegeta blinked and looked them over. He still didn't understand how they came back.  
" Ei, sorry to hear." Usagi whispered, then she looked around at all the confused faces.  
" Can, we go somewhere else to talk?" Serena asked and looked around her." Woods creep me out." Some muffled laughs were heard and Goku motioned them to move over to his house which was only a mile away.  
  
~ Goku's house finally~  
  
Everyone piled into the Son house, Usagi sat down on a chair while Gohan and Goku handed Serena and Aya two dining chairs. Serena sat on it backwards and rested her arms on the frame.  
" So, tell us everything." Vegeta said like he was talking to a small child.  
" Okie dokies, about 1,000 years ago there was a kingdom on the Moon, the Neo Queen Serenity had given birth to a baby girl and she named her Usagi. * Serena pointed to Usagi* then a year later she met our Okaasan, Raukle while he was on a trip. Together they had me and my sister Aya. Our full names are Ayame and Serenade, but we like to be called Aya and Serena. Anyway, after we were born, two extra moons were born also, they grew as we did. By our 18th birthday the moon would have been fully developed for our uses. My moon was named Chaos and Aya's Havoc. Anyway, as time went on Usagi hit her 18th birthday where she would become Queen of the Moon and the Silver Alliance. But, the evil Queen Beryl came and attacked us at our weakest moment. We all fought to defend our new Queen but to no avail we ended up dying. After The old Queen Serenity killed off Queen Beryl and sealed her away, she used the last of her energy to send us back into the future to be reborn. After that she died, and here we are today, the only problem is that when we died our moons died also, only the main moon lived on forever." Serena sighed and took a deep breath. Piccolo looked a little nervous and Usagi seemed to have this weird feeling.  
" You guys, this planet doesn't have..a moon ... anymore.." Gohan said nervously, Usagi's eyes became wide with horror and she blinked and smiled.  
" Heh, sorry to burst your bubble kid, if the moon here isn't alive then I would have died as soon as I was taken here. That means that my crystal has fully restored the moon." Usagi answered and beamed.  
" Wait, then Gohan will go Oozaru!!" Krillen exclaimed.  
" No he wont, if I'm here and we put protective forces around the moon, no one will go Oozaru, that's why none of us ever went Oozaur while we lived on the moon." Aya said and smiled at them, they blinked all Goku could do was blink.  
" Ei, we've either talked to a wall or scared them." Serena whispered to her sister.  
" Duh, I'd say"  
" So, lemme get this straight, you three are princess's of the three moons. * nods from the girls* so, you are Lunarian and two of you are mixed Lunarian with Saiy-jin. * collective nods again* But, you can keep us from going oozaru. * nods again but a little too furiously* OK then I'm happy." Goku finally finished and everyone sweat dropped.  
"Is there any proof besides Vegeta's claim that you are who you say you are?" Tien finally asked.  
" Well, we can't transform since we kind of go.. crazy, but Usagi can." Serena said.  
" Oh, OK nevermind then."  
" Ei, I'm tired." Usagi yawned and leaned on her sister Serena's shoulder.  
" Ei, Usagi and Aya can come to Capsule Corp. with us." Vegeta said and picked up Usagi who was asleep.  
" I guess Serena can stay here." Gohan said and looked at Serena who was looking into space. In only the couple of hours he knew he immediately liked her. She was nice, caring, and really cute. He even liked her sisters.   
After everyone left Goku showed Serena her room and quickly left to go to bed. Serena sighed and snapped her fingers, she soon had on a black pair of silk shorts and a crimson silky tank top. She sighed again and slipped into bed and about five minutes after hitting the pillow she fell asleep.  
  
~ Next Morning~  
  
Gohan was up and about, he was downstairs cooking breakfast when Goku came in wearing his blue boxers. ( * Sailor Chaos and Havoc drools and get dazed looks on their faces*) Gohan snickered while his father just sat there half asleep, but his eyes shot straight open when the food was placed before him.  
" Where's Serena??" Goku asked between mouth fulls, there was a thump, then a muffled curse, Goku and Gohan turned around to see Serena flat on her face in the hallway.   
Serena stood up and straightened her pajamas, she sighed and walked into the kitchen and plastered a cheery smile on her face.  
" Good morning!!" She said in a high pitch voice indicating she was happy.  
" Good morning Serena, would you like some breakfast?" Gohan asked and gave her a plate full.  
" Wow, if either of you cooked this it's amazing. I've never known any guy to be able to cook anything, not even boil water." Serena laughed and began to eat some more.  
Goku finally noticed what she was wearing and blushed a little, he noticed the top hugged her tightly and the short were really short. Then realization dawned on him, how could she have changed without having a suitcase?  
" Serena, how'd you changed you clothes?" Goku finally asked, Serena turned to him and nearly fell out of her chair. He was hot man, she never really thought about it but he was. And he wasn't wearing a shirt to make the matters worse.  
" Oh, that..um..I can snap my fingers and get whatever I want." She answered with a shrug and Goku raised and eyebrow while Gohan just blinked.  
" Can you demonstrate?" Gohan asked.  
" Sure, anything special you want?" She asked them and smiled.  
" Hm, how about..... a whole truck of double fudge Ice Cream?" Serena nodded and snapped her fingers, outside appeared an ice cream truck crammed with double fudge ice cream. She turned to Goku and smiled.  
" Hm, that's cool, I don't really want anything... " he said to her then looked down at his plate 'but you' he blinked then blushed. 'wait I shouldn't be feeling this even after two years since Chichi's death I shouldn't be thinking that way.' Goku kicked himself mentally and resumed eating.  
Serena sighed then trudged back upstairs, she quickly took a shower and blow dried her hair. Then put on a pair of really short khaki shorts and a dark blue T-shirt that said 'I have Issues' in white with red glitter surrounding it. She had on white tennis shoes and her hair up in a ponytail that reached her knees. She ran down the hallway and into the living room to see Gohan playing video games. Serena sat down next to him and watched. Gohan was really goo but she's played the game before.  
" Can I play?" She asked and he gave her the controller. After about thirty minutes she beat the game senseless. Gohan just stared at her like she had grown another head.  
" What?!? do I look funny is there something on my face?" She asked, she was busy searching her face with her hands when she turned around to see a laughing Goku. " What?!?" she cried and then glared at them and pouted.  
" No, it's just that it's taken Gohan forever to get to the second level and you beat it in thirty minutes." Goku answered still chuckling. Serena's face brightened and she beamed a little as Goku tried to calm her down.  
" OK, so can we go see my sisters now??" Serena asked excitedly, Goku and Gohan chuckled and nodded.  
  
~ Back as CC~  
  
Usagi and Aya were having a tough time, first off all the Z-senshi and even Master Roshi were there, second Vegeta was a pain in the rear.   
" EW, IF YOU PINCH MY ASS ONE MORE TIME I'LL BLAST YOUR FRICK'IN HAND OFF!!" Usagi screeched and Aya came up behind her. She glared at the man and he scurried off, Usagi was still fuming when Yamcha came up to her and tried to comfort the girl.  
Aya sighed and wondered off outside where the commotion wasn't for the time being. She noticed Trunks was up in a tree and walked down under it and looked up. His eyes were closed and the breeze was slightly blowing his hair around. Aya sighed and kept looking at him, Trunk felt eyes on him and looked down into Aya's violet eyes.  
" Hey ya Trunks!!" Aya called and waved up to him, he smiled and waved back but leaped down to her.   
" Hey ya Aya, what're you doing out here..." Trunks trailed off as her heard a crash and then Usagi's high pitch voice screaming about Master Roshi being a Hentai. He chuckled and shook his head, but Aya was red in the face.  
" Ei, if he wasn't that old I'd kick his ass all the way to kingdom come" She said and caused Trunks to laugh harder. Aya looked at him curiously and let it slide. She thought he was cute when he laughed, it gave him more of a child like beauty even though his eyes told a different story of pain and sadness.  
" Ei, I wouldn't want to get in your way when you try then would I?" Aya chuckled slightly and looked around, she was wearing black shorts and a red tank top with a red and black checkered button up top over top of it. She looked down at her black sneakers and sighed.  
" Iei, you wouldn't. When it comes to my sisters getting hurt, I'm very over protective." Aya turned to look at him and smiled.  
' Ei, what are these things she does to me? I get this weird tingly sensation whenever she laughs or smiles, hell she makes me feel this way even when she's in another room. All I have to do is hear or smell her and I get this way, Oh Kami-sama please help me' Trunks thought and looked at Aya. She was walking back towards Capsule Corp. Trunks caught up beside her and smiled, when they got inside they found Master Roshi Cowering behind Yamcha with Usagi holding a frying pan ready to hit him, Serena was there with her fists clenched, Bulma was trying to calm down Usagi while Gohan and Goku tried to calm down Serena, Vegeta looked smug, Piccolo was smirking at these antics, Tien, Chaut-zu, and Krillen were laughing their butts off.  
" OK, hold it hold it!!" Aya cried and stopped everyone from doing what they were doing. Serena and Usagi relaxed and put their fists/frying pans down.  
" Alright, Usagi explain to me what happened."  
" Well...." Usagi started and told her the whole story, then Serena switched over. When she was done with the story Aya was about to beat Master Roshi to a bloody pulp. She sighed and looked around at everyone.  
" Ei, and none of you could stop them?!?" She cried out and sighed, everyone cowered, Vegeta had told them stories that he heard about what would happen if one sister was hurt the other two would come after you, they would beat you up so bad not even dental records could identify you.   
" Ei, Ayame-hime, we didn't want to get beaten to a bloody pulp." Tien said, Goku chuckled along with Serena.  
" Ei, dun call us by our real names, that just makes an enemy know who we are and what. Plus, we don't like hime, and we would never beat you to a bloody pulp." Serena laughed and Usagi joined in. "But, Haruka will!!" Usagi burst out laughing both girls stopped laughing and had tears in there eyes.  
" You mean them old ladies are still alive??" Vegeta asked and smirked.  
" Hai, respect your elders young man." Serena laughed and patted him on the shoulder.  
" Hey you're no older than me!!" He countered, Bulma raised and eyebrow and blinked.  
" Um, how old exactly are you guys..." Bulma asked a little frightened by their response.  
" Um..... me and Aya are 1,020, Vegetable-baka is 1030, and Usagi is 1021." Everyone blinked then blinked again, Bulma fainted on the couch.  
  
~ Four hours later of explaining time differences between races~  
  
"Anyhoo, how long until the battle with Cell?" Usagi asked Yamcha and Krillen, The others were all sparring, while Goku and Trunks taught her sisters to fight.   
" Hm, in about a month." Krillen stated casually, Usagi visibly paled and stared off into space. She watched Vegeta get knocked into a boulder by Piccolo.   
" Ei, man, that had to hurt." Usagi said and winced.   
  
~ Where Goku and Serena are~  
  
"OK now Serena I want you to cup your hands together and concentrate all you energy into a ball in your hand." Goku did this as her told her and demonstrated by throwing it into a tree.  
Serena blinked then tried it, she cupped her hands together and slowly a huge energy ball formed in her hand, the only weird thing was that the ball was a light crimson color. She threw it and it blew up at least three trees. Goku just stared and looked back at her.  
" Um, Goku, was that bad?" She asked nervously, he chuckled.  
" No that was really good!!" Serena's once long face lit up like a 1000 watt light bulb. She skipped around him as he laughed.  
  
~ Where Aya and Trunks are~  
  
Aya had been trying to form ki blasts for a while and finally her energy formed a light purple ki ball. She threw it and it blasted a boulder three times bigger than she was sky high. She jumped in triumph and Trunks patted her on the back. Something clicked when he touched her. It just made everything stop, she turned around to look at him and smiled. Trunks shook his head and smiled back but cautiously let his hand slid off her shoulder and return to his side.  
  
Usagi had seen the whole thing and was now grinning widely at this scene. During these few months they will be spending together, she'll be playing mondo match maker.  
Usagi stood up and looked at her sisters, they looked so happy, so content. The only problem was that Usagi knew the girls would have to leave and go back home. Usagi sighed but was cut short on her thoughts when a weird womanly voice filtered her mind. she noticed Serena and Aya stop what they were doing and look towards Usagi.  
  
~ Princess's, I'll come for you ... soon, I have all your senshi, I am Chaos, you will all be crushed by my great strength. In a few months I will come there and join the so called 'cell games' and there you will perish~ the strange womanly voice started to fade once she let out a cackling laugh that sent shivers down there spines.  
Serena looked around and was shaking visibly, she clenched her fists in an attempt to stop herself. Once she stopped she saw Usagi crying slightly and Aya was stationary. She barely heard Goku asking her what was wrong.  
" Nothings wrong Goku... It's OK..." Serena lied, she knew Goku could tell but he let it slid. Serena sighed and walked over to Aya and hugged her. Aya and Serena rocked back and forth talking to each other as they hugged. When they broke apart everyone was confused except for Usagi.  
Serena looked around at the faces before her and inwardly smiled, these people were definitely unique. Even Vegetable dude, even though he was a total ass sometimes he was still cool. These next few months were going to get more interesting by the minute.  
  
~ A week later~  
  
Serena and Gohan were out in the front yard waiting for Goku, Gohan and Serena were both trying to see who could out push the other. Serena had on a black bikini with white seams that tied at that back, neck, and on either sides of her waists. A baby blue towel was wrapped around her waist firmly so it wouldn't come off.  
" Ha, I will win this!!" Serena laughed and pushed Gohan, he tripped but caught himself before her fell. Gohan was wearing a pair of black swimming trunks and a black T-shirt. He pushed her back, she fell completely on her back. He sat on her stomach and started tickling her. Through out all the years of not having friends who were layed back were forgotten. Right now he had a friend, she was probably about 20 but it didn't really matter. He maturity level was like a -20 and dropping.  
" GO - HAN!!" Serena gasped and tried to keep him from tickling her. She heard Goku laughing from the doorway of the house and smiled, and started laughing again due to Gohans tickling session.  
" Gohan, stop tickling her or we'll never get to go swimming." Goku said and continued laughing as Serena jumped up and practically dragged them to the little waterfall.  
  
Once at the waterfall Serena layed her towel down and jumped in, but quickly resurfaced with a huge surprised expression. She ran as fast as she could out of the water gasping.  
"Th-th-the. ... w-wa-water i-is ccccooolllddd." Serena's teeth started chattering and Goku laughed at her. Serena smacked him upside the head playfully and then pushed him into the water. Being unprepared Goku fell into the water, but countered evilly when he grabbed Serena and took her in with him.   
Serena resurfaced sputtering water, when Goku resurfaced she shoved his head back under water. Gohan just watched and laughed, he dove in after Serena and tackled her into the water.   
" Ack, Gohan!!" Serena yelped and pushed him under, then was splashed in the face by a huge wave of water. She had her eyes closed and tried to act royally pissed. Then she grinned, and kept on grinning, she collected some of her magical powers with her. She opened her eyes and looked in on her target. Serena raised her arm and some of the water in the lagoon rose up in one huge column. She waited a minute so Goku was transfixed on the water column before hastily slamming her arm down and pointing at Goku. The column fell down straight into Goku spraying water everywhere. After everything was done and cleared there was no sigh of Goku.   
" Where'd he go?!?" Gohan asked worriedly, and Serena just shrugged and continued to wade looking around.  
" Oh my god!! I killed the hottest guy on this planet!!" Serena wailed but continued to wade. Gohan just looked at her funny and she winked at him. " Hai, Gohan you're kawaii and I'm sure a lot of little girls think you're hot!! But you're dad is just damn fine he could blow anyone's minds." Serena laughed as Gohan slowly tried to blend into the water.  
Slowly a small black shadow fell beneath Serena without her seeing it, the figure came up underneath her and she fell on their shoulders. The person grabbed her thighs to keep her from falling off until she steadied herself. Serena looked down at her 'captor' and growled.  
" What's this I hear about being the hottest guy on the planet?" Goku chuckled and Gohan snickered. Serena just growled some more and pulled on his hair.   
  
The rest of the Z-gang arrived, along with Usagi and Aya in a bathing suit similar to Serena's, to see Serena straddling Goku's shoulders pulling his hair while Gohan laughed and Goku wailed and tried to get her to stop. Aya and Usagi blinked then sent knowing glances towards each other. Aya didn't feel someone grab her from behind until she was picked up and thrown into the lagoon behind Serena and Goku. Above them was a laughing Trunks and behind Serena was a glaring Aya soaked. Serena giggled while everyone else laughed their butts off. Usagi ended up tossing Yamcha in after he attempted to push her in. Which resulted in both Krillen and Tien tossing a 21 year old blonde into the water.   
Serena noticed that she never left Goku's shoulders, even though he started to get out of the water.  
" Goku, lemme down!!" Serena wailed when she saw how high she was, Serena and her sisters hated heights it just wasn't them. Serena blinked then sheepishly slid off his back and into the water. Some collective snickers were heard around her as she glared around.  
  
~ About four hours later~  
  
Everyone was getting cold and decided to go home, Serena and the two Son's stayed behind to swim a little longer. Gohan left an hour later to get ready for bed. Serena was laying on her back in the water looking up at the sky when Goku waded up to her.  
" Ei, whatcha look'in at?" He asked and rested his arms on a rock. Serena waded next to him and rested on the same rock.  
" Well, the sky duh ... no I was wondering when the moon would be out. Maybe even get a glimpse of my planet." Serena sighed and looked up again. Goku blinked then put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, for the second time in a week they had felt that same spark like connection between them. They stared into each others eyes and wasn't really vaguely aware of each other leaning closer until Serena slipped and fell into the water. she resurfaced and scrambled out of the water. Goku blinked and slowly got out too, they both walked back home in silence unsure of what to do.  
Unknown to the both Aya and Trunks had been watching them from above in a pine tree. But unknown to Aya and Trunks an evil being had seen this scene as well, and was determined to use it against Serena....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Havoc: What will happen between Serena and Goku? What will happen between Aya and Trunks? Who is this evil being? Why is Trunks named after swimming Trunks and underwear? What will happen if the Power of Cheese is lost? What will.. * Sailor chaos smacks Sailor Havoc*  
Sailor Chaos: Ei, woman you have a weird sense of humor.... and strange questions... Anyhoo please read and reveiw.. and don't forget to review 2 times or I wont post another page!! and if you don't review I'll end up posting it anyways so ha!! but, it'll take longer.  



	3. Love is in the air.. :: hears that weird...

  
Sailor Chaos: Omg, I feel so bad, I have 8 reviews so far...and I haven't been able to post anything for a full twenty-four hours...:: Starts crying and wailing and throwing things::  
::Sailor Havoc dodging various objects:: Woman, quit, I'm sure they understand!!   
:: Sailor Chaos sniffles and hugglz everyone who reviewed:: I luv you guys!! ok anyhoo, on with my weird sense of imagination!!  
  
The Three Moons  
Chapter Three  
  
~ Next day~  
Usagi and Bulma went to get some groceries since the never ending bottomless thigh Saiy-jins have a huge, and we mean huge appetite. They, of course, needed to restock the fridge, pantry, and back up kitchen.  
Since only Aya was in the house with all the guys, minus Vegetable head since he was of course in he Gravity Room thingie. Aya watched and waited for Goku, Serena, and Gohan to hurry up. Some of these guys gave her the creeps.  
Aya sighed and moved uncomfortably in her chair, since all the Z-gang was practically telling her they were staring at her. They still couldn't believe all the stories Vegeta had heard about them. Aya glanced at Piccolo who seemed to be looking out the window and sighing a lot lately. Aya's wicked grin appeared and in one fluid motion she was up and right behind Piccolo. Aya blinked when he didn't even acknowledge her presence.   
Aya sighed and flicked one of her antennas, all he did was sigh and stare out the window. Aya scratched her head and poked him, then poked him a little hard. He groaned but still stared out the window like he had felt it in a dream.  
' Can Mr. Pickle be in love.... Nah, totally not, they're Asexual..aren't they?...' Aya pondered this and barely heard the front door open. Piccolo jumped to his feet and trampled over Aya to get the groceries from Usagi and Bulma. Aya was laying on the ground twitching slightly and had the smirk of an idiot on her face.   
A few of the Z-gang crowded around her and just stared at her goofy face.  
" You know, she looks like Goku when he does that..." Krillen stated and scratched his lil ole bald head.  
" Yeah, but she must know something we don't." Tien inquired and started thinking.  
" Mr. Pickle's in love!!" Aya squealed and jumped up. She was grinning like mad and running into the kitchen jumping over the couch and sliding into the kitchen doorway right into........  
  
~ The Son Residence~  
  
Goku couldn't sleep since that night, and wondered what made Serena slip. Maybe he did something to offend her, maybe she thinks about Gohan's feelings more than hers. Goku sighed and trudged into the bathroom, not noticing the fact that someone was already in it.   
Goku stood in front of the mirror and ran a hand through his wild black hair. He sighed again and looked around, he couldn't find his shampoo so he walked out of the bathroom and back into his room.  
Serena sat up out of the tub and pulled back the curtain to look around since she thought she heard someone in the bathroom. Serena shrugged and closed the curtain again, and resumed to laying in the hot steaming water. The water only covered her whole body until a small area where her nose is so she could breathe. She was using her hands to cover up her breasts, even though they weren't that big, Gohan could be in there at any moment.   
Goku came back in with his shampoo and sat it down on the sink, he stripped himself of his white tank top and blue shorts he was sleeping in the night before leaving him completely nude.....  
  
~ Somewhere deep, dark, scary and spooky~  
  
A very weird and icky looking lady sat on a high throne looking at the puny little sailor senshi who managed to escape her wrath. She sighed in frustration and studied more intently on the goal ahead of her. In a couple of weeks, two to be exact, she would finally be able to defeat the moon princess and her pathetic sisters.  
" I'll get you princess, I'll get you and your sisters too." The figure cackles like the wild banshees of Ireland with a stick up it's rear.  
  
~ C.C. hehe~  
  
Trunks, Aya fell back and sprawled out behind him, Aya slowly stood back up and blinked. Trunks turned around and looked at Aya apologetically. Aya just couldn't Denie those eyes so she slowly forgave him. Even though she was the one who ran into him, Aya finally remembered her objective and finally raced over to Piccolo who was standing really, and I mean really close to Usagi.  
" Mr. Pickles!! I need..um...you to come outside with me!!" Aya beamed as she led him outside like a zombie. She stopped a few miles outside of the house and turned to him.  
" You love my sister, ne?" Aya asked excitedly.  
" Which one?" Piccolo smirked when he saw Aya's frustration.  
" USAGI YOU BAKA!!" Piccolo winced, then settled down.  
" H...Hai... I think I do.." He blushed slightly and turned to Aya." Aya, Nameks are Asexual, but I'm not for some reason..." Piccolo trailed off and blinked.  
" Oh, so that explains it ... dun worry I'll fix you two up if it's the last thing I do!!" Aya happily ran into the house to get some answers out of her sister while Piccolo visibly paled and shook his head.  
  
~ Son Residence~  
  
Goku drew back the curtain and didn't even bother to look down as he stepped into the tub.   
' Hm, that's weird for water to be in the ... tub..' Goku thought then looked down, he saw a totally nude Serena. Goku jumped and fell in the tub, Serena jumped and shot up in the tub. Serena screamed and scrambled out of the tub. She ran all the way down to her room and slammed the door shut.  
With all this commotion, Gohan ran upstairs just in time to see Serena run into her room and slam the door, with his dad wearing only a towel run into the hallway.  
" Uh, dad...what's going on?"  
" Ei, I walked in on her while she was soaking in the tub...and I accidentally fell in." Goku turned red and knocked on Serena's door. She didn't answer, he kept on knocking but she didn't answer.  
" Serena, me and Gohan will blast this door down if you don't open the door..." Goku sighed and broke the lock, he looked around the room and she wasn't in there.  
" Um, Gohan hurry up and lets get to C.C. ..." Goku mumbled and stomped to his room.  
  
~ C.C. again... oooohhh aawwweehhh...~  
  
Serena knocked and banged frantically on the front door to C.C. she was only wearing a black towel around her body that ended at mid-thigh. Finally when the door opened to reveal Chau-tzu she hurriedly ran inside and into the kitchen where all the Z-gang was, unfortunately. Mast Roshi was there also. Serena slide to a stop when she noticed how many men were there, and at least three were having nosebleeds. Serena blushed crimson, Aya jumped in front of her and started fussing over her. Serena hadn't noticed she'd been crying until someone asked why.  
" Serena, if you wont answer me I'll invade your memory again." Aya warned, Serena shook her head no furiously but Aya's face had already darkened.  
" HE DID WHAT!! I'LL KILL HIM!!" Aya screamed and went back and forth muttering in different languages she didn't know she knew.  
" He didn't do it on purpose!! I was just laying there and he happened to walk in OK!!" Serena defended, she sighed and looked around at the confused faces. Usagi was smiling for some reason, and the others had huge question marks above their heads.   
" Ei, Goku accidentally walked in on me while I was just laying in a tub full of water. He saw me nakie and fell in the water, so now Aya wants to kill him." Serena sighed and smacked Usagi over the head who had started laughing.  
" Yeah, well why'd you come running in here?" Bulma asked a little puzzled  
"Dunno, I guess I felt bad for screaming at Goku... " Serena sighed and looked around at the still nosebleeding hentai's. "If you don't stop your noses from bleeding I'll give you a reason for it to bleed." Serena growled and stomped off.  
  
Goku landed just outside the C.C. and ran inside, he heard Serena growl something to them and stomp off upstairs. He looked back at Gohan who had made his way to the kitchen and met some puzzled faces.  
Goku cautiously followed his son into the kitchen and saw some happy faces which startled him. Then Yamcha inched near him and asked him the weirdest question.  
" What'd she look like?" Yamcha asked and immediately received another nosebleed only from Goku's fist connecting with his nose.  
" HOW THE HELL CAN YOU ASK ME THAT!!" Goku yelled and glared at Yamcha who was cowering behind Bulma and the others.  
Aya inched towards him again and patted him on the back, he looked at her funny and all he received was a wink.  
" I know what you and her were about to do at the lagoon last night." She whispered so only he heard, he blushed and she pushed him out the door. " OK, everyone, go home we probably wont be doing any training until some peoples lives are sorted out. And everyone did as told but Aya had other plans for Usagi and Piccolo.  
As she left out the door, she snapped her fingers and the door disappeared, and so did all the other exits in the kitchen. She put enough magic in it to prevent ki blasts, teleportation, and other thingies from entering or exiting.  
Aya smirked and turned around once she heard mumbling and some multiple curses behind the door. Aya trudged up the stairs only to be stopped by someone's hands on her waist, pulling her into a room beside her.....  
  
~ Usagi's room at C.C.~  
  
Serena was sitting on the bed looking around and thinking, she had long since changed into her black GI with the weird symbols on the front and back in Crimson. Serena sighed and put her hair up into a ponytail and looped it once, there was a knock on the door so without a second thought she flung it open and was startled when she was pushed back into the room with the door shut and locked behind the person who entered.....  
  
~ C.C. Kitchen~  
Usagi side and sat on the counter of the kitchen and looked around, she glanced at Piccolo who was just standing, leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. Usagi sighed and thought about what he looked like without clothes on.  
' ACK, dun think about that!! You're like...good God, I fell hard and frick'in fast for Mr. Pickle!!' Usagi mentally kicked herself and then some. Usagi was so deep in her thought she didn't even see Piccolo walk towards her. He positioned himself so his hands were on either side of her and he was leaning. His hands were supporting his weight on the counter.  
" Usagi,..there's um.. something I've been meaning to tell you since I've first met you...." Piccolo sighed, a very frustrated sigh and just decided to skip the crap. He grabbed both sides of her face roughly and kissed her passionately......  
  
~ Weird room~   
Aya was about to scream until she was turned around and leaning against the closed door. She could see Trunks in front of her smirking at her. She sighed and put a hand on her forehead, she looked up at him and blinked, she saw some weird, very weird emotion coursing through his blue eyes.  
" What the hell were you doing?!? God, that scared me!!" Aya yelled and looked at him. 'Ei, he's hot.... very very hot....' Aya got lost in his blue eyes and finally shook her head to clear her thoughts. Finally, Aya couldn't take it, his body was like calling to her and the only way she could think of right now to satisfy her own bodies needs was to kiss the living daylights out of him.  
Aya looked at him, he was looking at her concerned, she smirked and walked up to him, she grabbed him by the straps of his dark blue, GI tank top and pulled him down to her. She looked his face over and the only emotion present on his face was surprise. She smirked again and captured his lips in a light kiss. She didn't want to take too much control so she slowly let go of his straps and stepped back.   
He had a dazed look on his face but he was smiling really wide and just blinking. He finally figured out he was acting funny and regained himself. He looked at her and smiled, she smiled back but was cut off by Trunks kissing her, this time he decided to finally take control ... when all of a sudden...  
  
~ Usagi's room..again..~  
  
Serena was about to yell and pound this guy into the next dimension but, when he turned around to reveal Goku she relaxed but still glared at him.   
" Sorry, for scaring you earlier in the tub...." Goku trailed off and looked around the room at the pink and black decor  
" Ei, dun worry bout it." Serena said and slapped a goofy grin on her face. She blinked then looked around, then she got this really pale look on her face. " Did you just feel... Usagi's...Trunks, Aya's, and Mr. Pickle's ki's go up?" Serena asked nervously, Goku nodded hesitantly and Serena raced out the door. She ran down the hall and into the kitchen. She ran into a wall and blinked, then she realized someone had blocked all exits.  
Goku sighed and jogged down the hall to Trunks room, he slowly opened the door and found Aya and Trunks kissing the living daylights out of each other. Goku tried to be careful about closing the door but Bulma came by.  
" AAAWW!! My little Trunks is growing up!!" Bulma ran to her room crying after this and Goku only blinked at the two teens who were now glaring at him. Trunks slammed the door and locked it, then they resumed to sucking the air out of each other.  
  
Serena snapped her fingers and the doors came back, Serena opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Usagi and Piccolo kissing. Usagi had her legs wrapped around Piccolo's waist and her arms around his neck while his arms roamed her back. They were basically kissing like they had been apart for thousands of years.  
Serena just blinked and walked out of the kitchen and out in the front yard where Gohan was. She sighed and sat next to him, he looked at her and blinked.  
" Have you kissed my dad yet?" This question threw Serena off and she blinked.  
" Uh, nooooo why?"  
"Well, everyone else is kissing, why not you and my daddy." Gohan blinked then looked at Serena who was turning as red as a tomato.  
" Uh...well ... um..Gohan...um...you should talk to your daddy about that one..." Serena blinked and Gohan only stared since she wasn't making any sense.  
" Whatever, Serena..."  
" Um, Gohan where's your mum?" Serena asked and then immediately regretted it.  
" Well ... she died..two years ago from something no one knows why." Gohan looked at her with pained eyes. Serena threw her arms around him and sighed.  
" Hey, I could be your mum!! while I'm here I'll act like your mum!!" Serena laughed as Gohan just chuckled and stood up.  
  
~ The same dark and spooky place~  
  
The icky lady looked through her black swirls and there were three different images of the three moon princess's. She growled as the girls were having love and life. But soon, yeas, very soon that will all be taken away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Chaos: YAY!! I know..this one was pretty boring, ne?  
:: Vegeta wonders in looking royally pissed::  
Vegeta: Woman, of course it was boring!! you left me out!!  
Sailor Havoc: Vegeta, you can't be in every chapter, sheesh we have to keep check of..atleast over 20 or so people!!  
Vegeta: Humph, then maybe you should find a way to be able to.  
:: Sailor Chaos tunes them out:: Anyhoo, please review, I luved your reviews, and I'm sorry it took so long... I just didn't expect anyone to review ... it actually made me cry I was sooooo happy so keep 'em com'in!! Ja Ne!!  
  
  
  



	4. Chaos..and Cell..merging... tweeky I say...

  
  
  
Disclaimers: I dun own DBZ or SM... I wish though...  
  
The Three Moons  
Chapter Four  
  
It had finally been two weeks later since the love filled the air like rabid dogs picking something. It floated through everyone, even Vegeta who was to occupied with screwing his mate to notice what the hell was wrong with everyone. Yeah, well all that has been put behind everyone and now was the time to fight.   
All the gang was standing in front of the Capsule Corps. building waiting on the girls. They were about to send Gohan up when Usagi ran out of the building followed by a blushing Aya and finally Bulma had to push Serena out. All the girls walked up to the guys and smiled, the guys then noticed they were all wearing some strange outfits. They seemed to look like school uniforms only they were colored coordinated. Serena had a crimson, black, and gray plaid and pleated skirt with a white button up longsleeve dress shirt on with a crimson bow on her chest, and back of her waist, with a circular brooch resting in the middle. She had on a pair of knee high white socks, with black chunky soled high heeled shoes. Usagi wore the same thing only with a blue, black, and gray plaid and pleated skirt with a red bow and heartshaped brooch. Aya's was a dark purple, black, and gray pleated skirt with dark purple bows, and the same circular brooch as Serena. All three had their hair up in ondagos, Serena and Aya had four on either side of their heads with the rest of their hair trailing down their back, Usagi had hers in the regular two with the rest left down like golden ribbons. everyone blinked, and then blinked again.  
" You guys, we don't have time go back and change." Goku said firmly.  
" Uh, we can't Goku..." Serena muttered and looked around." When we transform its better to have our school uniforms on, it'll hold our henshins easier." Goku nodded and levitated in the air, everyone else followed him close by with the girls in the back.   
It only took a couple of minutes but when they got there most people had already tried to fight Cell. Serena saw Cell and a new anger finally build up inside of her. Her anger rose her power level until she was closing her eyes and trying to hold it down. Some people started looking around but the powerlevel went down.   
The girls stood up front and watched the other fighters try and fight Cell. Fighter after Fighter was thrown around like rag dolls. All the Z-fighters were half beaten, all except for Goku, the girls, Piccolo, and Gohan.   
" Ei, who shall challenge me now?" Cell said boredly, he looked around and sighed boredly.  
"I will Cell..." Goku stated and of course, they went at it.   
( Sailor Chaos: I have no clue how this battle went so I'm changing it around...and um..not really going into detail.. sorry..)  
Serena watched as a powerful blast came at Goku who was unprepared for it. She wanted to scream, the blast was all too familiar, with a cry Serena teleported in front of Goku.  
" Witch's Wall x50!!" Serena screamed and lashed out some power to create a wall entirely of dark crimson energy, the guys came up and took Goku away and tried to treat him.   
Cell's energy stopped flowing so Serena let her shield down, Cell glared at her and then smirked.  
" So, we meet again... I can't believe you've come to help these power helpless, pathetic humans." Cell laughed bitterly and it tore at all three girls. Aya walked up to her sister who was only three feet from the Z-gang. Usagi stood on the opposite side, Usagi noticed a black cloaked figure behind Cell.  
" Chaos.." She whispered, Serena and Aya's heads popped to the side at this. A low feminine laugh was heard as the cloaked figure stood next to Cell.  
" Hello, Princess's, we finally meet." Chaos said, the sky flickered black with dark purple lightning flashing every so often. " Since, you three have intervened in my little show, I think I shall intervene also." Chaos smirked and walked around Cell. "What would you say, cell, if we merged?" Chaos looked at the alien as he read her ki. He smirked at her and nodded his head. Chaos looked at the three girls who wee ready to kick her ass. She held up her hand and touched his back, a soft black glow emerged from her hand and she was sucked up inside of Cell.  
" Aw, princess, don't tell me you're going to fight me like that.." Chaos laughed and looked at her new body. She glared at the girls." I'll make you a deal, you get transformed and I'll kick your ass." Serena growled deep in her throat, Usagi glared at Chaos, while Aya had her fists clenched. Usagi grabbed her henshin and thrust it into the air.  
" Moon Eternal Make-up!!" She cried and was engulfed in a bright light, a flurry of pink ribbons adorned her body and she was transformed into her multi colored fuku. She hunched her back and stark white wings flew out of her back. She stood up straight on boots feet and glared at the demon before her.  
" You two henshin, I'll cover you." She whispered and her and Chaos went at it. Aya and Serena faced the Z-senshi who were awed by Usagi's power once she henshined. Both girls grabbed their henshins and held them up like Usagi.  
" Super Chaos Make-up!!" Serena cried. " Super Havoc Make-up" Aya yelled at the same time as her sister. Both girls were levitated off the ground and rolled up into a fetal ball, there arms were covering themselves with an X like pattern, there legs were even crossed. As they let their legs down slowly black boots with crimson trimming adorned Serena's feet while black boots with dark purple trimming adorned Aya's. The boots went to their knees and were really high in the heels. There were black sparkles at they both got a black pleated skirt with a crimson bow in the back with excess ribbon hanging to their knees in crimson and dark purple. Their bodices were completely white with their ribbons and henshin compacts nestled in the middle. They had black gloves with trimming, a golden tiara on their forehead with their respective colors. Both their hair was done up in a French braid with black ribbon at the end. They opened their eyes and saw the Z-senshi just staring, Aya snapped around but Serena lingered on the memory of her friends. She sighed and turned around. She saw her sister Usagi with Chaos holding her by the neck.   
" Havoc Tiara Magic" Aya called out and threw her tiara at the demon, the tiara cut off the arm suffocating her sister. Usagi hurriedly stood up and ran a couple of feet. Serena and Aya stood back to back leaning on opposite footings.  
" Who the hell are you?!?" Chaos exclaimed. Serena smirked and Aya just laughed.  
" I am Sailor Chaos, of the third moon that encircles the Mother Earth!!" Serena answered with a wicked grin." And I am Sailor Havoc of the second moon to the mother earth." Aya named her title but the ending part hey said together. " And in the name of all the lives at stake, and in the name of the moon... * both girls looked at Usagi and smirked* We'll kick your ass into a bloody pulp." Usagi finished before the girls could.  
" Is that so, well looks like it's the other way around..... Black Energy Concealer!!" Chaos yelled and threw a blast at Aya who dodged it by doing a back flip away.  
" You'll pay for attempting to attack my sister... Chaos Destruction Beam!!" Chaos held out her hand and a dark crimson energy flew out of her hand and hit Chaos in the leg. " Damn... "  
After couple of hours of trying to kick this things ass, all three sailor senshi stood there panting and out of breathe. Gohan was getting madder by the second trying to help.  
He starting walking towards the fight when his father held him back.  
" They need to do this alone, we need to catch them when they fall..." Goku said, Gohan sighed but caved.  
' i just hope you guys come out all right' he finally said to himself and continued to watch the battle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sailor chaos: I know, this part probably sucks too ... anyhoo please read and review.. I'd love you if you did and I'd probably have my sister make it rain silver hammers on you if don't. anyhoo Ja Ne until then!!


	5. Gone?... forever?

  
::Sailor Chaos starts crying, Sailor Havoc blinks and watches::  
Sailor Havoc: What's up with the water works?  
Sailor Chaos: I Can't beleive people actually like my story!! :: sniffles and starts to hiccup::  
Sailor Havoc: oooohhh, oookkk whatever.... :: blinks and walks away::  
Sailor Chaos: Anyhoo :: hic:: please enjoy...:: hic, hic:: I'm not really great at battle scenes... and... I noticed I screwed the ages up pretty bad... hehe anyhoo..please keep reading and I'm glad you like it!! ::resumes crying over the great reveiws.  
  
The Three Moons  
Chapter Five  
  
After the battle between the senshi and Chaos went on for about, o lets round off to four hours, none stop. The three sailor senshi were panting heavily and standing at different angles around Chaos, who hadn't even sweated, yeah she was battered and bruised.. but she was a lively little sucker.   
  
~ Ei, should we all attack at the same time?~ Usagi asked Aya through their sisterly telepathic link.  
~ Well, I dunno. yeah it seems to be good, if we send one at a time it just makes us vunerable for easier and quicker attacks.~ Aya answered and smirked, all three girls sent each other glances and at once they all came charging towards Chaos.  
The only bad thing was that Chaos had already anticipated this part of their attacks. she silently collected her energy, just as the three girls made contact with her she let it go. Usagi, Serena, and Aya all went flying backwards and into the Z-senshi. Of course being smart all the Z-senshi hightailed it to the side and the girls slammed into the cool surface of a platue. There were atleast three foot deep body marks where the girls had been. Usagi was the first to come out, her fuku didn't even look like it was made to wear and her once stark white wings were now stained with blood, one of them was hanging off at an odd angle. Aya and Serena both fell flat on their faces, and attempted to get up. Aya finally pulled herself up, her ribbons were all cinged and her fuku's bodice was ripped in places around the abdomen, some fresh blood stained the fuku and her face was starting to hurt. Aya pulled Serena to her feet, Serena had a black eye, her ankle screamed in pain when ever she stepped on it, and she had pulled a thigh muscle. He bodice was litterally killed in the abdomen, and her hair had been chopped off to about mid-back, One of Usagi's ondagos had been burned to her waist while the other one was uneven. Aya was the only one who actually had safe hair.   
The three girls ignored the protests from Goku and Gohan as they walked slowly back to Chaos. When they got atleast ten yards from Chaos Serena collapsed on her ankle and ended up in a kneeling position. Chaos smirked at the girls and threw mutliple ki blasts to Aya and Usagi. While those girls were distracted with that, Chaos teleported to Serena. Serena blinked as Chaos held her up by her hair and smiled wickedly. Without warning, Cell's needle tail thingie was plunged into her abdomen. Serena's eyes went wide as Chaos let go of her, she stood up on her feet ignoring her ankle. She rest her hands on the needle and just looked at it.   
Gohan saw the whole messy thing, he watched as the needle hit his best freind, yeah she was older than him, but they were like best freinds. Gohan's ki began to rise dramatically, but he didn't notice, without him even thinking he flew to the battle site and tackled Chaos off of Serena. The needle was jerked out of her, Serena just stared in shock, she placed a hand in front of her face and stared at the blood.   
Serena looked to Chaos who was getting her ass kicked by a furious Gohan. Serena smiled and her sight became blury, she vaguely heard her sister Aya say something about having to use their last resort.  
Serena looked around and noticed that the only people who were left alive were, Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Trunks, and Vegeta. But, they were all kicking Chaos's butt at the same time. Serena laughed, it was a short laugh, but a laugh none the less. Aya helped her sister steady herself as she clutched her abdomen.   
Chaos was being surrounded by the Z-senshi and was gasping, all present were panting and carrying on. Usagi went over on the east side, Aya helped Serena position herself on the south side, and Aya went to the west side of where Chaos was.   
~ I'm sorry...~ Serena and Aya told the Z-senshi in their minds, they turned around as she held her hand up. They were all levitated, then with a flick of her wristt hey were slammed into the same platue. Aya flung some dark purple energy behind her. " Witch's Wall x 100" Aya whispered, the wall was pretty thick and covered the entire Z-senshi.  
" Ah, what's this doing the dirty work for me... ya know Serena, me and Goku were just having a little discussion about you.." Chaos said as innocently as she could.  
" R-Really now?" Serena manage to say without killing herself.  
" Oh, yes, he's only using you so you can raise Gohan for him. He doesn't really love you, same goes for Piccolo and Trunks. They only want to use you for their needs and satisfactions." Chaos laughed bitterly, Serena just blinked and glared att he woman. Aya and serena both looked towards Usagi who would give a nod when tehy could start. After a minute Usagi nodded her her head slowly and closed her eyes.  
Usagi started to glow a silver light as a silver crystal came from her locket, Serena and Aya were right behind her. Funny thing was, they all had silver crystals. After a couple of minutes of intreging the demon woman with bright lights, she began to get bored. As the lights got brighter and brighter, the more bored she got.  
Finally the entire light engulfed all three girls and only their blue and violet glares were left to see. Various transformation calls were yelled out.  
" Moon Eternal Make-up!! Super Chaos Make-up!! Super Havoc Make-up" All three cried, the light flared and slowly died down, all three girls were dressed in the same silvery white dresses they hunched their backs and all three had new stark white wings. Their hair had been changed to whitish silverish with streaks of blonde. And funny enough, they had all grown out their hair and had them in ondagos. Their cresent moons shined like newly polished crome upon their foreheads. And flickered slightly when their anger started to build up. With crys of anguish filled the air powerfull, and I mean powerful beams of silver light escaped from their crystals and hit Chaos head on. No, one quiet knows why she didn't move out of the way, they say it was because of the increas in of power. The beams twinged together and exploded, bits of rock and rubble flew passed the girls but they kept their energy flowing making sure to get rid of every peice. Soon the light slowly dissipated and the girls fell to their knees, Aya's sheild fell, and Serena's abdomen was bleeding like a river outlet. Usagi just fell forward, all girls were hunched up and appeared not to be breathing. The wings slowly dissappeared along with the cresent moons, and their dresses. They were left in their sailor fuku's, or what was left of it.   
After a few seconds of realization, every Z-senshi still concious or alive ran to them. Some of them split up and rolled over the girls, and checked for pulses.  
After hours of watching their stil, battered, bruised, and very dead forms. the girls were incased in the familiar silver light, and then it dissappeared into the heavens. Serena, Aya, and Usagi... were gone....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sailor Chaos: Ack, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know it sucked... anyhoo please review!!  
Sailor Havoc: We figured out what would happen if the power of cheese was taken away!! :: grinns like the idiots they are:: If, the power of cheese was lost, it'd rain green and purple ketchup for all eternity!! :: hears people who like ketchup cheer, evil glares shut them up:: anyhoo, gotta jet!! Ja Ne!!


	6. All that is lost, Can be found

  
  
Sailor Chaos: Thank you sooooo much for reveiwing, yes, I know, Serena, Aya, and Usagi go bye bye... but if you really wanna find out if they come back or not..you gotta read this chapter.. anyhoo.. my freind Trowa is going to be announcing all the wonderful people who reveiwed... Trowa...  
Trowa: ...... ..... ........ .... .....   
Sailor Chaos: What's he saying?  
Sailor Havoc: Oh, I'm fluent in Trowa-namese, he said " Sailor Pixie reveiwed five times" :: Sailor Chaos blinks:: anyhoo I'll finish... ssj_saturn reveiwed twice, and here are the other nice people. PrincessDynamis, 2134, Maki Swt4eva7287, ShanriaAngel, JLSCORPIO78, chro, DBZTrunks1528548, and Faith, once again thank you reveiwing!! now on with my sister's twisted fic.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimers: I do not can not own DBZ. I do not could not isn't aloud not to own SM. so please, dun sue me I'm too cute to have my gum taken away.  
  
The Three Moons  
Chapter Six  
  
All the alive Z-senshi watched the light take away the girls they had grown to love, as sisters, daughters, and even soul mates in some cases. Everyone was stunned to see this event happen, they had thought, that the girls would be safe, Gohan would have defeated Cell, and everything would be hunky dorey. But, no it had to happen another way.   
Gohan just stood around and was looking off into space, he was basically blameing himself for all this. Actually he wasn't the only one, all the Z-senshi were blaming themselves. Yes, yes even Vegeta was mourning the death of the three girls deaths. He put a hand on Trunks shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance. The rest just stood there, they just stood and stared,all in deep meditation thinking about this event.  
" I can't beleive it." Gohan finally said and looked around at them. Everyone just blinked and looked at him, thre of them had far away looks and only Vegeta and Gohan seemed to be sane and with the program.  
No one noticed the three figures behind them, one blonde, and two brunnettes. They were wearing tight pure white dresses toga style with a peice of the cloth slung over their right arms. Their hair was left down to cascade around them, and stark white wing were spread behind them like a cape. They looked at the men and smiled, yes this even was sad, but it made them feel better.  
" Guys, snap out of it" The blonde one said and smiled when Piccolo's, Gohan's, and vegeta's heads snapped to them.  
" Goku, Trunks..we need your attention we haven't got much time." Aya said softly and then smiled for no apparent reason. This got all their attention.  
" Listen, the only way to get us back, and the other Z-senshi is to get the dragon balls. And if you don't I'll haunt you forever." Serena teased, when Usagi smacked her upside the head she rubbed her head and glared. They started to fade and the guys could hear them pleading with Dende to let them stay longer. When they were completely out of site and hearing Vegeta was the first to get out of his reverie. He smacked Goku and Trunks over the heads and glared at them.  
" Listen you baka's go get the dragon balls and wish them back!!" He roared then glared at them some more.  
" Dad, we can't get there without a dragon moniter." Trunks said.  
" No, Kakkarot knows the Instant Transmission, just focus on it's ki, and go. Now go before I kick your butts there!!" Trunks was taken back but Goku immediatly put two fingers to his forehead and tranported himself all over. Every so often he'd come back with a dragon ball.  
  
~ three hours later~  
  
Goku came back scratching his head and blinking, then he started counting the balls again.   
" Trunks, there are only six balls here... where's the seventh.." Goku asked.  
" Didn't Dende, like keep one up on the look out?" Gohan asked his father, goku got a goofy grin on his face and gathered the dragon balls.  
" Ok, everyone touch me and we'll go to the lookout." Everyone toucher Goku, but reluctantly Vegeta touched Trunks. A few seconds everyone was on the lookout with the six dragon balls. They saw Dende coming with the seventh, smiling like he knew something they didn't. They blinked but only situated the balls hastily to get the girls back quicker.  
" Ok, Dende please summon the dragon." Goku asked and was jumping up and down fidgeting.   
( Sailor chaos: I have no idea what Dende says so I'll just skip that part :: Rewinds it to the dragon:: )  
Dende summoned the dragon and it stretched itself out, he glared at the people below him and asked in a deep, booming vioce.  
" You have awaken me from my eternal slumberm you may have three wishes."  
" We wish for all the Z-senshi and any civilian killed by Cell to be brought back." Goku answered, the dragon's eyes glowed. " It has been done." The dragons answered and awaited for the two other wishes. " Ok, secondly we wish for Aya, Serena, and Usagi to be brought back." Gohan said and smiled, the dragons eyes glowed and he sighed. " It has been done, now for your last wish...."   
" I wish that the planets Vegeta-sei and Namek-sei be reborn and able to live on." A soft silery vioce from behind them said, all heads turned and there stood the solid, people forms of Usagi, Aya, and Serena, they still had their wings, toga dresses and stuff. But, they were alive.  
" Ah, Princess's, t's been along time." The dragon said in a softer tone.  
" Hai, it has, how is your sleeping coming?" Aya answered but kept her eyes on Trunks.  
" It's been good, since this last wish was from you, it's free, now you have one more wish." The dragons answered, Goku told him he had no more wishes and the dragons returned to the dragon balls. The balls glowed and then they flew in seven different directions.  
Serena stared at Goku and just couldn't take it anymore, she ran and tackled him. She basically hugged him to death, but was all forgotten when she kissed him full force, time seemed to stop as both of them seemed to kiss forever.  
Trunks came up to Aya and hugged her tightly like he was afraid she'd dissappear. Aya sighed and hugged him back leaning her head on his shoulder. Trunks kissed the top of her head and sighed.  
" Aishiteru, Ayame..." Trunks whispered and grinned when he could feel her growl.  
" Aishiteru to you too Trunks." Aya answered and smiled into his shoulder.  
Usagi and Piccolo were basically needed a room, they were like kissing like there was no tomorrow. It was pretty embarrasing for any Namek, but I guess this situation, you could handle anything.  
Finally a cough from one side of the group brought everyone's attentions to the rest of the Z-senshi. Serena jumped off of Goku and ran over to them and hugged them. Aya and Usagi crushed them to death when they hugged everyone.  
" Ei, seems like everything's back to...normal.. ARE THOSE WINGS!!" Yamcha yelled and tried to hide behind Tien. The girls blinked and sweatdropped.  
" Yamcha, our race has wings." Serena grumbled and threw a rock at him. He just had a weird look on his face and blinked.  
Serena felt a tugging on her dress and looked down at Gohan, she smiled and kneeled down. He was about to say something when he was caught into a firm hug.  
" Serena, did you see my mum?" He finally asked, Serena pulled back and smiled.  
" Yep, I did, you know...she loves you alot... she loves all of you..." Serena sighed and wiped some of the tears coming from Gohan. He smiled and jumped on her back, Serena stood up and flexed her wings which Gohan was attached to. The wings were getting uncomfortable, she hunched alittle and sunked in some breath, then let it out slowly. Her wings slowly went back into her back and were completely gone in a few seconds.  
" Ok, so can we go yet?!? I'm hungry!!" Usgi whined, everyone chuckled and Aya sweatdropped. Yep, this is just one of the many happy things that will happen to these girls, problem is, who will try and destroy it?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sailor Chaos: We have found out a nother thing that would happen if we lost the power of cheese!! We'd die... :sniffles::  
Sailor Havoc: Yes, sadly enough, cheese comes from the moons, so since we are part of the moon,and if the cheese was lost, we'd die... anyhoo please review, we luv reveiws!! Ja Ne for the time being!!


	7. Title, what title?!?

  
  
Sailor Chaos: I'm sooooo glad ya'll luv this fic, please keep up the reviews, I luv ya!!  
  
The Three Moons  
Chapter Seven  
  
Serena just watch Usagi eat, her other sister Aya was off somewhere with Trunks, most likely upstairs of the Brief's house making out. She sighed and looked around, she hadn't been dead long, but she knew she missed being here. The girls had changed, they couldn't handle long dresses, no matter how tight it is. Serena heard giggling and finally spotted Aya and Trunks on the couch basically trying to eat each other's faces out. Serena chuckled and studied the rest of her friends and family. She only knew Gohan was present, but Goku had gone off somewhere, probably to think. Serena still remembered the conversation she had with Chichi while they were in heaven.  
  
~FlashBack~  
  
She was dressed in some weird toga white gown, that was really tight, and when she flexed her back muscles, since they itched, there was a gust of wind. Aya stared wide eyed at Serena and started pointing, then Usagi noticed Aya's stark white wings hanging out of her back.  
" Ack, we've got wings....that...." Usagi trailed off.  
" We're dead?" Serena whispered and kicked an imaginary rock on the cool, marble white floor. It was nothing but white, occasional clouds of off-white, but it was all white.   
Serena turned back to her sisters and found that they were gone.  
" Finally, I get to meet you, Serena." A firm womanly voice said behind her, it had a sort of melodic tone to it. Very motherly, something Serena would never be. Serena turned around and was met with a beautiful woman who was about her age, had black hair and intense black eyes, her hair went to the small of her back but parted to let her wings show. Her dress was the same as hers only in a bluish white.  
" Who are you?"  
" My name is Son Chichi, I was Goku's wife, and I am Gohan's mother." The lady smiled and stepped up to Serena.  
" Wow, really. You have some really great boys!! Gohan's sooooo kawaii." Serena smiled back and sighed.  
" Hai, what I wanted to talk about though was if you love them..." Chichi trailed off and kind of had a dreamy look on her face.  
" Of course, I swear if anything happened to any of them I'd go to hell and back to make sure someone got their ass kicked." Serena answered which rewarded her with a slight chuckle from the older woman.  
" Hai, you would wouldn't you.... Thanks for answering that. I just wanted to know if my Goku and Gohan were in good hands, please...tell them I love them.." Chichi said but began to fade, Serena blinked and noticed her sisters coming for her they were glaring at her.  
  
~ end of Flashback~  
  
Serena shook her head when she saw Gohan come over to her, she smiled and ruffled his hair. He slapped her hand lightly and laughed, Serena hugged him to her side and sighed.  
" Hey Gohan, how ya do'in?"  
" Ei, I'm fine ... how you com'in, I know dying can take a lot out of you."  
" I'm great, I'm just glad everyone's OK." Serena looked around and noticed Trunks flip Aya over his shoulder and start to carry her upstairs. Serena blinked and raised an eyebrow, she chuckled and looked for Usagi, her and Piccolo were gonna need a room soon.  
" Ei, Gohan...promise me...if I ever get that lovey dovey ... you'll Kamehameha my ass." Gohan chuckled at this and looked at her. " Gohan, what would you do if we had to leave?" Serena asked out of the blue and sat down and looked up at him.  
" I dunno, maybe I'd go insane with the rest of the guys. You know we think of you guys like family!!." Serena sighed and looked around, yep, she knew someone would find a way to get them back to their own time. Serena slapped a fake smile on her face and hugged Gohan. Aya came down from upstairs looking, well ... rather flustered, she had messed up hair and her clothes were kinda wrinkly. Aya winked at Serena and tried to fix her hair in the mirror.  
  
~ Somewhere where there's mist~   
( great description, ne?)  
  
A tall figure looked through the window of the dimensions to watch the three princess's. The figure sighed and turned to three others, they were all hidden in shadows, but their outlines showed they were female. but, if they weren't then they are going to have some major problems later on in life.   
" We must bring them back." a small child voice sounded, she looked at the portal again with a scene between Usagi and Piccolo making out.  
" I know little one, but they seem so happy. And are so loved..." the tall figure answered, she sighed and looked at the other three solemn faces. " Fine, I'll give them one week, one week that's all." Some collective sighs were heard and all was turned back to the portal like mirror.  
Only one thing was on their minds, is this a good thing?....or is it bad?  
  
~ Back to the lil party~   
  
Aya looked around herself at all the people, she'd probably been hugging everyone to death. Some people we even beginning to move away from her. They've been trying to steer clear of her hug-o-death.  
"Hey, Aya!! Come're!!" Tien yelled and waved his hand to motion her over to his little group. Aya beamed at herself and ran outside to them. She stopped when they looked at her, then she blinked.  
" OK, what's up?"   
" We were wondering, did you know that you're naked while you transform?" Yamcha blurted out, Aya blinked then looked at herself then back at the guys. She screamed and ran back into the house, she immediately hid behind her koi who was talking with his father about something relatively about fighting.  
" What's wrong woman?!? Vegeta growled, which earned him a hearty slap to the back of the head.  
" When we transform, we're nakie!!" Aya yelled, Usagi blinked then paled, she hid underneath the table. Serena just sat there, and then promptly fainted. Collective shakes of peoples heads were seen as Tien and Yamcha decided to carry Serena to the infirmary to rest. Of course, as of to all days, this is only the beginning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Chaos: Ei, I'm really really sorry, but due to the fact that I have school..and it's mean and doesn't like me so it gives me a punishment called " homework" I am forced to only update.... every two days... i'm sorry, I really am...so please...keep reading..and reveiw. Ja Ne!!  



End file.
